


A Song Of Bots and Boredom

by TargaryenPug



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Botnik, Crack, Other, Predictive Keyboard, Still better than season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: So I ran "A Vision In the Flames" through a predictive Keyboard and this is the result.Happy April Fools
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	A Song Of Bots and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wardown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardown/gifts), [ReganX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReganX/gifts), [VampAngel (VampAngel79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts).



The orders from the men under her banner carried a song written by a black beard that ended with her romance novel. 

"I am the queen of the six hundred years, I am the last dragon and I will awake the dumber of my queens guard to keep the sword above the pommel " Daenerys declared to the good backstabbers of the north who had followed a man without realizing how loud he had been ever since. 

"Your grace, we will not release the last honorable of the naked council to the wall without a complete silence from the rowdy men of Dorne, " said Lucifer with a huge golden shit in his hand and a silver crown in his chest. "the Dornishmen declared you lady marmalade, I have no problems with you Hrazzo... "

"That be not my name, your grace, " said Lucifer. 

"I care not" exclaimed Daenerys, and then she began to kill Tyrion with her magnificent eyebrow, Tyrion layed bleeding on the floor, twisting with pain and covering the bleeding with his extremely tiny hands averting his gaze from the queen 's chest that was Valyrian "I am willing to learn about honor despite having the only mosaic of the north, please spare me your grace... I beg of ye, please remind me to surrender the last thing on my disposal which is not a small cock" he pleaded. 

Jaimie then turned away from Quentyn 's legs which clearly managed to dodge, and he knew how many people chanted "everyone looks the same to me" which was not a good song. 

Rather personally, priestess Clegane was also happy about the smallfolk after all her qualities were coming down the stairs of her own chambers, and even some men could feel the confused looks of the first men. 

"You think about hurting the dragon 's bay... else you would have been reading the letters from the night king 's mate and I will be alive as much as I said I am, so you better hope there is no one on that throne room 's soft chairs " said Jorah to Tyrion. 

Jon surprised everyone else " aye but the Dornishman 's wife is trying to seduce Missandei and i actually quite know what that implies, my lord, I am the king in the north and she is not a small snake... I beg of ye, we are all willing to partake in her other two shite fanfics and I know where I learned hugging" 

Sanaa couldn't really cared about the smallpox, but her husband, Ser Gregor slogan was telling everyone about that night when the lord of light showed his chest to the good sister of markets and she could never be certain that she could rely on her brand new tapestry of her own life. 

Upon the north is a bloody fool 's rude demeanor she had never seen before the battle of Winterfell. 

weak, Their lords of Eastwatch. 

"I was a man of great wisdom who at all cost tried to prevent further tragedy" thought Yara. 

"I did not mind if she had seen him fall asleep on her brand new armor, but then you know what happened outside of the value of cured cider " Dany thought... It was a greathelm that looked like the daenerys targaryen clad in her black steel armors surprised her husband with passion for horses and fishermen, Dornishmen smiled and looked again at her grace " you are not alone with him again, should you forgive me your grace, I am not going back to ruling asoiaf and the steel " sai Quentyn while Dany was clenching her fists dangerously close to Longclaw 's pommel.Yara Greyjoy clapped a second time and as the sun itself began to get dressed in black leather, she continued to hear Figa 's fire in her head. 

Upon learning swordsmanship and hunting Greatjon umber received news of two other Martells in the north and before leaving the room again betrayed his noble profession as a knight by

blocking a good friend in front of strangers and fishermen. 

"I was going to die of spite with the rest of the halazar and take revenge for their months of war against the white marble columns of house Targaryen but I know she has more men and women exclaimed Jon. Daenerys Targaryen clad in her black armor then spoke to the good part of GoT "I am sprawling patterns on her thigh and the steel" as she unbowed and grabbed the chalice from him and irritated the red tunic of the iron prince. 

She punched the queen of the north in the subway and in her throat, causing sansa to make the brooch on the ground. 

Quentyn clapped, Jon looked enraged, Yara spent two nights in pike before sailing back to King's landing and Jaime teased a man of wit and charm until a young knight came and drank venom in the past. 

" Imma turn the stark allies against them because I can, my lord " Daenerys declared coldly to her accursed diplomats that came to form a trade union. 

"I am Daenerys Targaryen in secret and we will practice every day until the end of the chapter for you are my wife and i am your aunt visiting the spawns of her brother and good honorable Jen Sne "

Everyone then stood up and clapped. 


End file.
